Trunks ya no es el pequeño de mamá
by Little Slytherin Sayajin
Summary: ¿El amor de una madre se puede convertir en deseo puro? Creo que con Bulma y Trunks si. Vegeta no está. ¿Serán capaces de resistirse del deseo que se tienen mutuamente?


Eran ya casi las once de la noche, Bulma se encontraba en la Corporación Capsula acababa de terminar de reparar unos robots que habían salido defectuosos. Se limpio el sudor de su frente era verano y hacia bastante calor. Miro el reloj y dijo que era hora de dejarlo, dejo sus artilugios recogido y subió a la parte de la casa estirándose.  
Se quedo pensando en que estaría haciendo Vegeta en este momento.  
Vegeta se había ido a entrenar con la nave de gravedad hacia dos días y tanto ella como la familia Briefs sabían que cuando cojia la nave no se le veía ese pelo de punta que tenia en semanas incluso meses. Suspiro y decidió ir a ver como estaba su hijo llevaba todo el día sin verle por culpa de ese trabajo.

Empezó a subir las escaleras y paro en la cocina para coger algo de beber, sacio su sed y siguió su rumbo a la habitación de Trunks. Trunks ya tenia dieciocho años aunque los había cumplido hace poco. Pensando en lo rápido que había crecido y en la primera vez que lo vio..  
Recordó como aquel día había intentado conseguir una cita con el y soltó una pequeña risilla, pero.. se quedo pensando, su hijo era verdaderamente guapo y sin decir que esos rasgos de su padre le daban un toque irresistible. Con esos pensamientos llego a la habitación de Trunks.  
Al abrir la puerta se quedo contemplándole, estaba tumbado en la cama sin ropa solo una sabana tapaba ligeramente de cintura para abajo se podía apreciar su perfecto torso y sus abdominales marcados, Bulma entro como una autómata a la habitación sin quitarle ojo de encima, Trunks al escuchar algo de ruido se removió entre las sabanas sin despertarse. No sabia que la pasaba no podía quitarle los ojos de encima "Bulma es tu hijo por Kamisama" se reprendía mentalmente. Al darse cuenta ya estaba en el borde de la cama de Trunks con una mano en su torso desnudo.  
Trunks sintió el calor de la palma de la mano de su madre y abre los ojos despertándose de su sueño.

-¿Madre?-arquea una ceja estañado de verla ahí parada con una mano en su pecho sin hacer o decir nada, normalmente siempre esta chillando por todo.

Bulma un podo ida ve como abre los ojos murmura -Trunks hijo.. yo..-vuelve a perder la vista en su torso casi comiéndoselo con la mirada-nada..-termina susurrando.

Trunks nota la mirada de su madre y baja su mirada hacían donde la tiene dirigida, se sonroja de inmediato y lleva sus manos a las mejillas intentando que no se nota ·Vamus Trunks piensa algo"-¿Y padre?-suelta lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

Escucha el nombre de Vegeta y sale de su ensoñación-Se fue con su nave de gravedad a saber que sitio-se sienta en el borde de la cama de su hijo y cruza las piernas haciendo que se le suba el vestido dejando sus muslos al descubierto viéndose un poco de su lencería.

La mirada de Trunks baja por los relucientes muslos de su madre y nota que se le ve el principio de sus lencería, se sonroja violentamente al verlas y aparta la mirada de inmediato volteando la cara para que Bulma no lo vea "¿Que me pasa?" piensa sin entender nada y se acuerda que tenia que contestar a su madre-Eh.. seguro que se fue a entrar con los demás..-

Bulma nota que su hijo esta raro y se inclina hacia el consiguiendo que se pronuncie su escote y se salgan algo sus pechos, pone una mano en su cara acunando su mejilla con el ceño un poco fruncido preocupada-¿Pasa algo hijo?-dice con una caricia de voz.

Trunks vuelve a voltear la cara, quedando a pocos metros de suu pechos, descendiendo la mirada hasta ellos, los cuales se salían un poquito por arriba, tragó saliva, negando su pregunta y murmurando un "No me pasa nada.. tranquila, madre" Le besa la palma de la mano que tiene en su mejilla. Bulma nota la mirada de su hijo y no sabe que la pasa, la hace arder por dentro, también nota como besa su mano y suelta un pequeño ronroneo también murmura "Esta bien Trunks" baja la mano inconscientemente de su mejilla a su cuello con movimientos suaves y circulares, acariciando toda esa zona. Tras las caricias de su madre en el cuello, ese es su punto sensible, se muerde el labio, para evitar un jadeo que quiere salir de su boca. Madre.. le estaba.. poniendo, sí, pero es su madre.." ¿qué hago? piensa.* Y.. *piensa en algo, algún tema de conversación, como siga así no podre resistirme" deja los brazos muertos a los lados a duras penas para no llevarlos a los costados de su madre.

-¿Y papa?-pregunta con la garganta seca.

Baja la mano que tiene en su cuello hasta el pecho de el sin quitarle la vista de encima, susurra-Dentro de unas semanas creo que volverá..-sube la vista hasta los labios de su hijo y se muerde el labio pensando a que sabrán"Bulma"se repite mentalmente "es tu hijo y estas con Vegeta no puedes hacer estas cosas" pero no puede apartar la mirada de sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos un suspiro sale de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Trunks nota la mirada de su madre, ¿le estaba mirando los labios? así era definitivamente su madre quería ¿Besarle?, al sentir su mano en el pecho, no lo puede controlar, una erección. Aparece en las mantas, y la trata de ocultar colocando una camiseta que tenia por ahí tirada encima. Asiente, mirándola, con algo de nervios.

-Oh, madre.. eso significa que tendremos la casa para los dos solos.. Yo más tarde iré a entrenar..-dice por decir algo en realidad, más bien balbucea.

Bulma asiente un poco ida buscando porque la reacción de su hijo y al agachar la mirada ve la erección, se humedece de golpe descontronlandose suelta un pequeño casi insonoro gemido y lo acalla contra el pecho de su hijo haciendo que lo besa-Esta bien Trunks.

Trunks arquea la espalda al sentir el beso de su madre en el pecho. Coloca una mano en su pelo, enredando los dedos en sus mechones, pasando vario tras tu oreja, sin saber muy bien que hacer.. vuelve a meterse en sus pensamientos "Tienes que controlarte, es tu madre" se reprime una y otra vez. Pero al besarle en el pecho, hace que la erección se roce contra su pierna, se estremece farfullando-Tengo que mantenerme en forma..-

Nota como su erección da en su la pierna y abre los ojos de par en par sintiendo su calor-Trunks..-susurra y se le imagina todo sudado después de un entrenamiento sin poder evitarlo baja su mano hasta su abdomen deleitándose con cada pedazo de piel espuerta pasando sus dedos por sus bien formados abdominales tan duros y fuertes-entiendo que tienes que entrenar pero..-"bulma que haces" se regaña mentalmente"Joder que es tu hijo mira donde tienes la mano"-ahora no puedes..

Pestañea varias veces, bajando la mirada hasta la mano de su madre. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su erección a sentía muy cerca,produciendo una sacudida en esta se le pone un poco más dura. No puede evitar pegarse un poco a ella, y roza con el pecho con los de ella "padre si que ha escogido a una buena mujer" y pregunta un poco distraído notando el pecho de su madre en el suyo-¿P-por qué?-se traba un poco nervioso por la cercanía.

Bulma nota la calidez de su pecho y la dureza de los músculos típica de los sayajin, haciendo que se la endurezcan los pezones, se acerca a milímetros de la cara de su hijo sin saber muy bien lo que hace-porque tienes que estar con tu madre..no quiero estar sola-mueve la mano que todavía tiene en su abdomen acariciándolo y apretando a veces sus marcados cuadrados. Trunka, ya entiende por dónde va la cosa. Traga saliva, él ha estado con otras mujeres, pero mucho más jóvenes y menos experimentadas, y además, es su madre ¡Por kami sama! En realidad no sabe lo que hacer, sólo piensa en dejarse llevar y así lo hace. Pega la frente a la de ella quedando entonces a pocos centímetros de su boca, y puede sentir su aliento cálido y suave, baja la mirada, los pezones resaltan por el vestido de seda se e seca la boca de inmediato y dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza-Hubieras ido con él..-

-Sabes como es tu padre-dice sin prestar mucho atención a Vegeta, nota el aliento cálido de su hijo en la boca y se estremece-a ti te hago mas falta.. aquí-pasa la lengua por su labio inferior rozando sin querer el de Trunks. Trunks asiente lentamente y se estremece al sentir el tacto de la lengua de su madre contra su labio. La agarra, con suavidad, por los costados y cómo "pretexto" dice que quedaría más cómoda en sus piernas. Así lo hace, la sienta sobre estas, dejando que pueda disfrutar de la erección, ya no le importaba que era su madre, ni nada. Solo una mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco. Bulma suelta un pequeño gritillo a forma de exclamación al verse levantada en un rápido movimiento y ser sentada en las piernas de Trunks, suspira y se acomoda mejor, sentándose a horcajadas encima de el, roza su ropa interior mojada con la dura erección de su hijo y no puede reprimir un gemido suave-Trunks hijo...-susurra y se echa hacia delante apoyando las manos en su pecho, coloca los labios en su cuello y empieza a pasar repetidamente la lengua por su musculoso cuello, mordiendo algunos de sus tensos tendones por la situación. El suelta un gemido ronco, que queda ahogado contra la piel de la mejilla de Bulma, aprovechando que tiene la cara en su cuello, tira del lóbulo de su oreja, con los dientes, y una mano desciende por su torso, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, toquetea por unos segundos el pezón, y luego masajea ambos pechos con la palma de la mano abierta. Suelta un gemido al notar las palmas de sus manos en su pechos y hace el roce de sexos mas rápido y profundo empapando sus bragas, suspira el la piel del cuello de su hijo succionando repetidamente distintos trozos de piel subiendo repasando con la lengua hasta su boca pasa la lengua por su labio inferior.

-Estás empapada.. -Susurra Trunks contra los labios de ella, descendiendo más su mano hasta el sexo de su madre. Lo toca con la yema de los dedos, suavemente, masajeando con la uña su clítoris, pero sin hacerle daño, esa parte es muy sensible le pasa la lengua por el labio, y desciende la boca por su hombro, besando y mordiendo por cada trozo de piel que va pasando.

-Trunks..-ronronea con un suave gemido al verse tocada con aquellas grandes manos algo ásperas por las bolas de energía, baja dando besos por su torso hasta llegar a los pechos de este muerde uno de sus pezones ligeramente chupándolo, baja recorriendo cada trozo de piel caliente, hasta llegar a su erección- Con un poco de curiosidad y picardia baja la sabana y se queda mirándola, la observa detenidamente y se muerde el labio totalmente excitada. El sigue masajeando su clítoris, hasta introducir de golpe un dedo en ella, al sentir sus besos suelta un gemido mordiéndose el labio intentándolo reprimir. Coloca la mano libre en su pelo, haciendo mechones y recogiéndolos, la respiración se le entrecorta, nunca ha imaginado algo así con su propia madre-¿Te gusta?-pregunta casi sin aliento-como contestación ella suelta un gemido que retumba en todas las paredes de la habitación atrapa los labios de su hijo y los besa con ferocidad a punto de romperle la boca, baja ambas manos hasta su erección y la coje con ambas manos, pasando las uñas delicadamente por su tronco, recorriendola desde su raíz hasta la punta. Suelta varios gemidos al sentir la calidez del miembro de su hijo pensando a que sabrá. El la corresponde al beso, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, para entrelazarla con la suya, en una pelea de lenguas, baja la otra mano y aprieta su trasero, con fuerza, dándole después un fuerte azote, indicándole que aumente el ritmo de sus manos, sentía un placer enorme. Una pregunta se le viene a la mente y pregunta en un suave jadeo-Quiero... preguntar.. algo..-

¿Quee..?-dice ella con voz entrecortada aumentando el ritmo de las manos como le ha indicado Trunks, ese insignificante y pequeño azote la ha echo ponerse mas húmeda todavía y de la excitación le muerde el labio con fuerza para no ponerse a gemir como una loca.

¿Quién te da más placer? Sé honesta madre-Le susurra a los labios, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, tirando de él sin llegar a hacerla sangre, masajea mientras tanto sus nalgas, se mueve contra ella, rozando la erección contra su vientre y su sexo.

-De-demuéstramelo-dice entrecortadamente-y te lo diré..-suelta su erección y se desnuda para su hijo pasándose las manos por todo el cuerpo tocándose por todas partes .Empieza tocándose los labios chupándose la yema de los dedos para luego bajar y tocarse ya sus duros pezones. El al verla así aumenta su deseo, la coge por las piernas, entrando en su interior con una fuerte embestida, soltando después un gemido. La besa descontroladamente, no se imaginaba nunca estar así con su madre, pero le gustaba en realidad, abandona su boca, para bajar a sus pechos, morderlos, besarlos con fuerza. Ella exclama un "Oh" de sorpresa al ser penetrada y nota como cada vez se pone más dura y cálida dentro de ella. se pone de una postura que al embestirla su miembro toque también su clítoris, pasa las manos por la espalda de Trunks mordiéndose el labio cerrando los ojos dejandose llevar por wl placer. Trunks la acomoda mejor sobre sus piernas, y se levanta tomándola por el trasero, para luego irse a sentar en una silla, apoyándose él contra el respaldo de esta, profundizándose más fuerte en el interior de ella dándole varias embestidas, fuertes y rápidas, en respuesta ella empieza a moverse de tal manera que sus pechos quedan en el torso de su hijo rozándolo cada vez que se mueve. Una idea por su mente y se levanta sonriendo picara, coje la mano de su hijo y va masturbandolo por el camino entreabre los labios y susurra- Vamos a la cama de tu padre y mía.. -dice con voz morbosa, deslizando las manos por su miembros con dureza. El suelta una carcajada ronca por la excitación, dándole otro azote.

Llegan a la habitación y gira la manilla abriendo la puerta la puerta del cuarto de su madre y de su padre. La empuja hasta la cama, para luego montarse encima de ella, abriéndola con suavidad de piernas, rozándose contra ella varias veces, mientras juguetea divertido con sus pechos, pellizcando los pezones- Te follaré en la cama de papá-dice con voz excitada morbosa y ansiosa por volver a poseer ese cuerpo que tenia desnudo ante el.

Asiente excitada poniendo una mano en su nuca atrayendole para sentir su cuerpo encima de ella-Quiero que me folles, donde me folla tu padre hijo..-dice en un pequeño murmullo con voz cachonda y se abre mas dejando paso a su ardiente sexo. Asiente y se pone frente a su boca para susurrar "Y así lo haré, madre" luego de eso tira de su labio, con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerla sangre, baja de nuevo la mano para acariciar su sexo, profundizando los dedos y acariciando con estos sus labios vaginales, con suavidad, frotando el dedo pulgar contra su clítoris, estimulando antes de penetrarla, no quería entrar tan brusco. La penetra con suavidad y empieza un suave vaivén de caderas. La suavidad con la que Trunks la toca la hace estremecerse y vibrar de deseo, Vegeta siempre es muy duro y hosco. Pasa las uñas por su espalda ligeramente sin llegar a hacer daño, llega a su culo lo aprieta y masajea gimiendo al notar bajo sus dedos sus músculos ardientes. Los gemidos de Bulma lo hacen enloquecer de placer, y lo excitan más. Se acerca a su oído, volviendo a tirar del lóbulo, con los dientes, fuerte jaloneandolo a los lados. Sigue acariciando sus labios vaginales, abriéndose paso entre ellos, con suavidad y delicadeza, besando todavía sus pechos con deleite intentando no perder la poca cordura que le queda.

Ella desliza una mano de su culo a su erección la coje entre sus manos y la aprieta para luego empezar a mover su mano desde la raíz a la punta ordeñandole hasta la ultima gota. Gime por las caricias que le propociona este sintiéndose en el borde de un abismo que no habia sentido nunca-Trunks..-dice en un suspiro placentero, con la otra mano acaricia su pecho. Trunks. puede llegar a su primer orgasmo y se corre encima del vientre de su madre, sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándose al hacer esto. Mueve con más fuerza los dedos, estimulándola más todavía pero con suavidad, deseando ya encontrarse dentro de ella-Oh, madre-suelta en un gran gemido ronco.

Nota la caliente corrida de su hijo en su vientre excitándola hasta la locura, su cuerpo se llena de espasmos y no puede evitar romper en un gemido sonoro acompañado del nombre de su hijo, empapandole los dedos de sus flujos con una mirada llena de excitación coje los dedos que este tiene en su sexo y se los lleva a la boca sin dejar de mirarle, los relame. El al verla así su excitación aumenta, remueve los dedos dentro de su boca, haciendo que se trague sus propios flujos, ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba estar dentro penetrarla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, así que la agarra por las piernas y la abre todo o que puede para que, de nuevo pueda embestirla, profundizándose entonces en su interior, moviéndose violentamente-Madre.. estás... muy.. -Gime, haciendo que sus palabras queden en el aire sin terminar los flujos de Bulma envuelven del miembro de Trunks haciendo que pueda deslizase mas rápido y más profundo, Trunks no puede evitar soltar varios gemidos de excitación por fin estaba de nuevo dentro de ella,ella recorre su cuello con la lengua hasta llegar a su oído, muerde su lobulo fuertemente a causa de la excitación y susurra con voz provocadora-eres mejor que tu padre..-

Al escuchar esto de los labios de su madre se excita más de lo que esperaba excitarse en la visa. La agarra por el trasero, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por este, acariciando en círculos con suavidad, agiliza el ritmo de la cadera, haciendo que choque contra el cuerpo de Bulma, provocando entonces fuertes penetraciones, una tras otra- ¿Lo soy, madre? -Susurra, lamiendo su cuello en círculos y pasando las palmas de las manos por sus pechos. Ella arquea la espalda para meterse el miembro de Trunks hasta el fondo con un profundo gemido exclama-Sí ¡Trunks!-mueve las caderas ansiosa hacia la pelvis de este para profundizar las duras embestidas retorciéndose debajo de su musculoso cuerpo deslizando las manos por su espalda arañando fuerte. La embiste, con fuerza y profundidad, siendo ágil ella esta bastante mojada, y eso le permite que se mueva con rapidez. De los labios de él se desliza un corto gemido, y enreda su dedo con el pezón de un pecho suyo, tirando fuertemente de este, envolviéndolo con la mano entero. Acerca su boca a la suya y la besa, despacio, tratando de ahogar los jadeos en su boca-Eres buena... -Susurra, deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior, para después tirar de este con los dientes-Madre-

Ella pone las manos en su pecho haciendo que quede sentado y se sienta a horcajadas pasando las piernas por su cintura, se deja caer de golpe introduciendosela hasta el fondo y soltando un suspiro de placer, mete la mano entre los dos sexos buscando los testículos de su hijo acariciándolos y masajeandolos-hijo..-susurra excitada llena de calor. El se acerca a su boca, soltando un gemido cuando siente las caricias en los testículos, tomándola por la cadera y haciendo que ella entra y salga, impulsándola hasta arriba para que caiga con profundidad, haciendo de nuevo que la penetre. vuelve a envolver su pecho con la mano, acariciándolo despacio, mirándola a los ojos, observando sus gestos de placer con la mirada-Esto está mal... es mi padre pero.. oh, madre... me da igual-dice poniendo los ojos en blanco de placer.

-No..-suelta un gemido desde lo mas profundo de la garganta por lo que la hace-no.. no esta mal-vuelve a gemir y con la otra mano acaricia el torso de su hijo bajando la cabeza para pasar la lengua y los diente simultáneamente-esta muy bien demasiado diria yo..-jadea.

Pone una mano en su cabeza, atrayendola hasta él, moviendo las caderas con más agilidad, besando sus pechos con suavidad, y jaloneando el pezón con los dientes, tirando de él con poca fuerza, la agarra por su cadera, pegándola más a la cadera de él, mirándola mientras hace los movimientos-Me gusta tu opinión, mami-el "mami lo dice con una voz que hace que a Bulma se le encojan los músculos de su sexo apretando el duro miembro de Trunks.

-Siempre..-dice Bulma entrecortadamente-tengo razón hijo-gracias a sus atenciones termina corriéndose con fuerza en su miembro empapando ambos sexos, acalla sus gemidos rompiéndole la boca con un beso a Trunks que le hace sangre y la vuelve loca haciéndola tener un segundo orgasmo de seguido- El la acaricia una mejilla cuándo se corre a continuación suelta un grito. la excitación le domina, la besa, furioso y sin importarle para nada la sangre que le provoca, la sigue embistiendo, hasta que se siente a punto de llegar. Su orgasmo no tarda en llegar, haciendo lo mismo, corriéndose en su interior, la mira, con la respiración acelerada, ha sido lo mejor que ha tenido en su vida.

Pasa las manos por los cabellos morados de su hijo con su miembro palpitante todavía dentro de ella se acerca y deposita un beso en la comisura de sus labios y pasa de nuevo las manos por su torso, pensando en lo mucho que la ha gustado, "¡Por Kamisama!"piensa "la ha gustado más que con Vegeta" fija la mirada en sus ojos excitados-Eres..el mejor hijo.

Acompasa su respiración, pues todavía estaba agitado después de todo, la besa despacio en los labios y después se aparta de ella, tirando antes de hacerlo de su labio inferior, se notaba la obsesión que tenía con los labios de su madre, pasa una mano por su costado, acariciando suavemente por dónde toca-¿El mejor hijo o el mejor en esto?-Suelta una carcajada.

Ella suelta una risa acompañando la de su hijo y se inclina depositando un beso en su cuello-El mejor de las dos cosas cariño-Enreda un dedo en su mechón del pelo, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja, acomodándolo ahí-Me alegra saberlo-la contesta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bulma pasa las manos por el cuello de Trunks, acariciando su nuca en el gesto delicadamente-¿Te ha gustado?-dice pegándose a el-

Asiente con la cabeza, deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior, no puede evitar una nueva excitación al sentir el cuerpo de su madre pegado al suyo* Claro, madre-dice con voz pícara.

Siente la excitación de su hijo y suspira alto de nuevo-Trunks.. eres insaciable..

Aí fue como Bulma descubrió que Trunks ya no era su pequeño niño.

**Este one shot lo hemos escrito, Alex y yo sacado de un Rol nuestro de Bulma y Trunks.  
****¡Esperamos que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias por leernos!**


End file.
